


Tara

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Angst, Game of Life, Multi, Protective Theo, Some good, Tara/Cody wedding, Tears, Thiam, Thiam Half Birthday, caring liam, caring theo, flash forwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Theo and Liam adopt a daughter.  Certain moments, some big and some small.  Ending with a wedding.





	Tara

Tara

 

 

It was always the same since Liam convinced Theo that they should adopt a kid.  Theo doubted if he could be a good parent, doubted if he had any love to give.  He loved Liam, and that was enough of a miracle, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to open his heart to anyone else. 

That’s how he found himself at “The Center”.  That’s what they called the place where the children up for adoption lived.  Liam bounced around with the social workers and caretakers as he introduced himself to the children and spoke with them.  Theo couldn’t stand it.  It was like some weird place where they put children up for auction like cattle or something. 

That’s why he stood in the hallway, just outside of Liam’s view and far enough away from the workers to not attract any attention.  He didn’t want to meet the kid that he’d probably ruin and make another version of himself.  He glanced into the main room, part living room, part play area, where most of the kids ran around and met prospective parents. 

He saw the kids lined up but caught the scent of tears and heard a faint heartbeat.  Curiosity took the chimera over and he walked down the mottled burgundy carpeted hallway, looking at the lacquer covered wooden doors as he listened and followed the sounds.  The sad, beige paint covered, cement walls did little to make the place inviting but he ran his fingertips across them as he saw the door to a room cracked open.

As he stepped to the door, he slowly pushed it open and heard the gentle sobs.  When he stepped inside, he saw a tiny girl, no older than 7, in a simply hideous pink and yellow flowered dress and white Mary janes.  Her head was slumped into her hands as she cried, her huge poof of kinky black hair bounced between her sobs. 

He softly asked, just a hint of edge to his voice, “Shouldn’t you be in the “Adoption room”?”

The girl looked to him, her puffy eyes huge from tears but defiant as she argued, “Why?  I’m not getting adopted.”

He furrowed his brow as he took another step in, her deep brown eyes watching his every move.  He asked sarcastically, “So you like living here?  Hey I get it.  Three hots and a cot.”

The girls lip curled into a sneer, but he caught the slight grin, “No one likes living here.  We can trade if you want your three hots and a cot.”

Theo took one more step as he fought back the laugh, before he knelt in front of her plain white twin sized bed and looked up into her face.  The light over his shoulder cast an unearthly glow to her beautiful ebony skin.  He asked, this time softer, “Why are you crying?”

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly, clearly assessing his intentions, before her expression shifted and she raised an eyebrow and incredulously stated, “I live in an orphanage.  You didn’t notice?”

Theo couldn’t hold back the laugh.  He was in awe at her strength and her sense of humor meshed well with his.  He asked, “And yet, you are in here and not the main room.”

With a wit quicker than he expected, she replied, “And you are in here talking to me and not in the main room with your husband looking for a kid that looks like both of you.”

Theo nodded his head and said, “Touché’.  I’m Theo.  Theo Raeken-Dunbar.”

The chimera extended his hand and she glared at it for a moment before she asked, “Why are you introducing yourself?  Once you find your kid, I won’t see you again.”

He slowly pulled back his hand and snickered, “I can see your point.  Tell me about yourself.”

She glared at him before she recited the statements like she’d grown tired of saying it, “My parents didn’t do drugs or are in prison.  That’s what you wanted to know right?”

The chimera didn’t know how to reply to the brutal honesty and furrowed his brow before he asked, “That’s not what I meant.  What happened to your parents?”

He watched the defiant anger and internalized rage slip away as she lowered her head and barely whispered, getting even quieter as sadness slipped into her words, “Animal attack.  That’s what the police said.  They never found it.”

Theo nodded slowly, “I’m sorry.  Can I ask your name?”

She slowly looked back to him and replied, “You can but do you want to know it?”

The chimera half smiled, “Yeah.  I do.”

She whispered her name as Liam stepped to the door and knocked.  Theo stood and looked to his energetic, bearded husband as Liam said, “This is where you are.  I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Theo remarked, “I’ve been here most of the time, Li.  I’ve had a good conversation.”

One social worker stepped up to Liam and asked, “Have you and your husband decided on anyone?”

Liam bit his lower lip as he shrugged and began, “I don’t know.  I think we are- “

Theo cut his husband off and said, “I think we have.”

Liam whipped his head around and looked to his husband and asked curiously, “We have?”

The social worker smiled as Theo stepped aside and looked to the girl, “Liam, I’d like you to meet our future daughter, Tara.”

 

Several years had passed, several adjustments, but after all the endless paperwork and checks, Tara no longer had any attachments to orphan Tara, but she was Tara Raeken-Dunbar.  She was also running late for school and glared at her dad, Liam as he tried to braid her hair.  She smirked into the mirror, hoping her bearded father would notice before she sighed, “Dad, just let daddy finish.  He knows how to fix my hair.”

Liam huffed as he worked the strands through his fingers, pulling more than he meant, earning another glare from his daughter.  He explained, “Daddy can’t always fix your hair which is why I have to learn.”

She rolled her eyes and remarked quickly, “Dad.  I love you, but you pick the worst times to try and learn something new.  It is 7:15 and I am supposed to be at school by 8.”

Liam smiled to himself, “Plenty of time.  School is just right around the corner.”

Tara leaned forward and pulled away from Liam’s hands.  She looked back and corrected her dad, “No, School used to be right around the corner.  I start at Devenford today, remember?”

Liam casually remarked, “Devenford is a 45-minute drive from here.”

Her eyes widened, and she nodded slightly, sending the message of “Duh” to her dad.  Liam repeated the statement with more concern, “Devenford is 45 minutes away!  We’re going to be late.”

Liam stepped away from Tara and rushed to grab everything he would need for work.  Tara sighed as she stared at the awkward braid.  Before she could say anything, Theo stepped into her room, his mouth slowly opening for a long yawn, “Dad forgot that this was your first day at the new school?”

Tara looked to Theo with a nod, “You know he did.”

Theo chuckled and stepped behind his daughter, eyeing the sad braid, “I think we’ll go with free hair today.”

Tara chuckled with Theo as he pulled the braid free and brushed her hair, teasing it larger.  Liam called out, “I’ll be in there to finish in just a moment Tara.”

She replied, “It’s okay Dad.  Daddy is finishing.”

She smiled as she admired how Theo made her look.  When he stepped back he asked, “Pun’kin how does that look?  Not bad for a first day, right?”

She smiled genuinely before she remarked, “I guess it’s okay, daddy.”  She messed with her hair the tiniest amount and Theo stepped towards the door, “Do you want me to fix you something for breakfast really quick or yogurt and granola?”

She looked to Theo confused, “But we are running late.”

Theo shrugged, “A minute late, or an hour.  Late doesn’t change.  No reason to skip breakfast.”

Tara giggled softly, “I think I’ll have yogurt.  This is supposed to be your morning to relax.”

Theo stepped back to his daughter and hugged her, “Any time I spend with you is relaxing, Pun’kin.”  He kissed her forehead which caused her to dramatically groan.

 

Theo barely controlled his anger as he held the young born wolf against the wall, his claws barely contained.  The curly red haired, pale skinned teen with the clearest blue eyes struggled against the grip, his eyes flashing between gold and his blues as his face contorted between rage and fear.  The chimera growled into his face, fangs descended, “What the hell were you thinking, Cody?!?!  Tara could’ve been hurt!”

Cody quickly defended, “She was safe.  I made sure she’d be alright.”

The rage flowed as Liam stepped towards Theo, placing a hand on his shoulder, while Tara looked at them with fear in her eyes.  Theo continued, “Against hunters that want YOU dead.  What were you going to do?  Stop their bullets from hitting her?  She’s human, remember?  You can’t just say, “She’ll heal” because she won’t.  Not like we do!”

Tara pleaded, “Daddy, stop!  It was my fault.  I was trying- “

Theo shot a look to Tara, “I don’t care!  He should know better.”  He turned his gaze back to Cody, “If you try some stunt like that again, they won’t find your body.”

Cody huffed with confidence against his fear, “I’m not scared of you!  I can fight, and you know who my parents are!”

Theo sneered, “Brett and Nolan?  You think I’m afraid of your dads?  You have a lot to learn, Cody!”

Cody struggled against Theo’s grip, bringing his hands up to try to pull away the chimera’s hand.  Liam whispered to Theo, “Theo, stop.  You’re scaring them.”

Theo growled deeply, “They should be scared of me.”  He narrowed his eyes at the boy as he released the grip, “I forbid you to see my daughter!”

Cody gasped, and Tara argued, tears in her eyes, “Theo, you can’t do that!”

Theo looked to his daughter, “I can! To protect you.”

Tara rushed out the door and Cody looked to Liam.  The bearded beta nodded his head towards the door and Cody rushed to follow Tara.  Theo sucked in a deep breath and almost collapsed against the wall, barely holding himself up.  Liam rubbed his back and said, “That was stupid, Theo.  She’s just going to go behind your back.”

The chimera slowly turned around with a smug grin, “Li, I know.  She’s at that age.  They are at that age.  Maybe this way, he’ll do a better job of protecting her.”

Liam shook his head and asked, “You forbid her to motivate him?”

Theo’s grin widened, “She’s going to find a reason to hate us the next few years, I just gave her one.”

Liam smirked as he placed his hand against Theo’s cheek and started to pull pain.  Dark lines travelled, and the wolf whispered, “I just wish you wouldn’t push yourself.  You know what Deaton said.”

Theo’s claws retracted, and he brought the side of his hand to his mouth, wiping away the fluid.  He glanced to it and showed Liam, the faintest bit of silver glowed.  Liam embraced Theo tightly and whispered in his ear, “Please listen to Alan.  I want to keep you around as long as I can.”

Theo squeezed his husband as he gave Liam a peck on the cheek, “You’ll have me to my last breath, Little Wolf.”

 

High school ended, college was becoming a fleeting memory, but the halls of a small wooden church in Beacon Hills were filled with friends and family.  Liam stood in awe, his daughter in head to toe white, the veil cleverly clipped to not fully obscure her hair.  He knew that Theo was the one that fixed her hair, but his husband was no where to be found.  He spoke softly as she stared into the mirror, “How do you feel?”

She turned and gave her dad a bittersweet smile, “I feel great.  I just wish daddy would join us here.  Could you convince him?”

Liam sighed as he looked to the hardwood floor before he replied, “I don’t know why but he still holds a grudge against Cody.  We’ve seen you grow up and fall in love together, I just don’t know why he is so obstinate.”

She turned and faced the mirror a single tear streaking down her face.  It tore into Liam because there was nothing he could do.  He had the conversation with Theo and the following heated argument, but the chimera was immovable in his position.  He knew Theo lurked around the church, not wanting to miss his daughter’s wedding but hadn’t made himself available.  Liam growled as he spoke to his daughter, “I’m going to find my husband.  You look beautiful honey.”

Tara glanced back to Liam with a hopeful smile before Liam stepped out of the room.  He caught Theo’s scent immediately and followed it towards the maintenance shed at the edge of the property.  He heard Cody and Theo’s voices almost immediately and stopped as he listened to their argument.

Cody almost yelled, “I don’t see what you don’t understand, Tara and I love each other.  We want to build a family together, we are going to build a family together.  Why are you fighting this so hard?”

Theo returned the argument with equal force, “You don’t know what you are asking me to do?  Cody, I know that my daughter is going to marry you.  That was never up for debate.  I know Tara.  I couldn’t convince her otherwise.  Have you even for once considered what you ask?”

The young wolf argued, “I know what I’m asking.  Our families will be one.  I thought you wanted that.  A stronger connection, a stronger pack.”

Theo returned the heat to his words, “Of course that’s what I want.  I want my baby girl to be safe and I know you can give her that.”

Cody’s voice filled with frustration, “Then be there for us!”

Theo weakly admitted, “I can’t Cody.  We all have things we have to do, pain we have to bear.  One day, you’ll understand.”

Liam gasped at Theo’s statement and stepped closer to hear them better.  After several painful moments of silence, Cody asked, in a sincere tone, “Mr. Raeken-Dunbar, will you give me your blessing to marry your daughter.”

Theo’s tone was neutral as he asked, “Do you know what you are asking?  Tara is my world.  Tara is my heart.  I thought that I couldn’t ever feel that connection to anyone, but my baby girl is that.”

Cody answered confidently, “Yes sir.  I love her.  I will cherish her and take care of her as long as I live.”

Liam heard the tiniest sound, a couple of drops of water against the concrete floor.  Theo answered softly, “Then Cody, you have my blessing.”

Cody’s voice jumped a few octaves as he asked, “REALLY???”

Liam fought back the smile as he heard the snark in Theo’s voice, “Yes, Really.  Don’t you have a wedding to be in?”

The beta heard the shuffle of feet and Theo growl before Cody ran out of the shed, beaming a smile, as he ran back to the church.  Theo slowly shuffled out and Liam saw the lines of silver on his husband’s face. 

He quickly moved to Theo and held his arm as he guided him towards the church.  The beta asked, “That was it?  That’s why you gave him such a hard time?”

Theo smugly smirked, “He never once asked for my blessing.  That is until just now.  I know it doesn’t mean a whole lot to the ceremony and their family together, but Li, she became my reason for so much.”

Liam kissed his husband’s cheek, “Now you’ll only have me.”

Theo snarked, “Don’t remind me” before he laughed with his husband as they walked to the church.

The ceremony continued without further issue and Liam and Theo escorted their daughter down the aisle.  Tara whispered a small, "I love you dad.  I love you daddy.", before they stepped away.  Liam sat in the front row while Theo maneuvered to the back pews.  The chimera looked at the happiness his daughter held, and he felt his chest clinch.  He helped her to become the woman she was.  Tara was everything he could wish in a daughter, strong, smart, independent, stubborn to a fault, with a wit to match his own.  She was beautiful.  She was perfect.

His vision blurred as he watched them exchange vows and he leaned his head forward against the pew.

He listened to the vows, the gentle words his baby girl and her husband spoke to each other and the tears fell.  He knew happiness.  He knew happiness from Liam and their lives together before Tara, but she awoke a need inside that he didn’t believe he would have.  To protect someone out of sheer, unconditional love.  In this, she showed him joy.

 

The pews were empty, the ceremony long since ended.  No one noticed the man crying at the last pew, his head leaned against the pew.  Liam stepped back into the church and walked to the pew and sat next to his husband.  He caught the strong chemo signal of happiness of joy beyond measure.  He placed his hand on his husband’s shoulder just as his hearing caught what was odd.

He only heard one heartbeat.  His.

Liam pulled Theo to sit and saw the most blissful expression on his face, deep lines of silver down his face.  The floor puddled with the pools that Theo cried before he died.  Liam clinched his jaw, fighting back his own tears.  He knew Theo loved Tara.  He knew it from the day they met her at the center. 

Theo’s words haunted his mind as he embraced his husband’s body.

 

_Tara is my world.  Tara is my heart._


End file.
